


Babes in the Woods

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Sometime past the Battle of Crait - Forces unknown captures both and Resistance party and a First Order party and Ben Solo and Rey are singled out for tests in the wilderness.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Babes in the Woods

Ben Solo woke up in the middle of a forest. The air was crisp and cold and confusing, as he had clearly remembered falling asleep in a library watching his mother and his uncle going over some old books that they weren’t allowed to take out of the library. To pass the time he had chosen a book of old gruesome folk tales complied by a pair of brothers.

He sat up and shivered in the morning air. He looked at the pile of black clothing piled around him and looked up at the greenish sky and three visible moons. He began to wiggle out of the clothing, getting tangled up and finally tripping over the wide belt of the clothes.

Now totally frustrated he looked around and bellowed, “Mom!” He finally got out of the clothes and shivered in the cool breeze, “Uncle Luke!” 

He pulled an undertunic and a sweater on and tied the belt on. “Dad!” he piled all the other clothing items in the cloak and tied it into a bundle. He cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed out a cry that reverberated in the gentle wind. While listening for a return cry he spotted a tree taller than the others in the forest. 

He didn’t hear a return cry, but he did hear something else. He picked up his bundle and headed in the direction of the sound which he realized was the sound of somebody crying.

He came to a clearing and spotted a hunched over figure at the edge, sobbing. “Hello!”

The girl jerked her head up and looked like she wanted to run. “Who are you?” She was also tangled in clothes too big for her and shaking from either cold or fear.

“I’m Ben Solo, What’s your name?” he said, keeping his tone gentle.

“I’m really not supposed to say.”

“Can’t call you, You, my mother would be mad.” He dropped his bundle and knelt a few feet away from her. 

“I’m Rey.” She used a piece of fabric to wipe at her face. “I don’t know how I got here and there a scary cry a moment ago and I’m scared.”

“That scary noise was me, I was calling my Uncle Chewie, he’s a Wookie and taught me his family call, just in case I was lost. Here let me help.” 

Ben helped Rey find her way out of the pile of clothes. She slipped back into the undertunic of her clothes and Ben helped her tie her belt on. Ben opened the cloak and added her extra cloths and boots to the bundle. “Why?” Rey asked watching him gathering the items together.

“If we’re out here overnight we can bed down in all this.”

“We might be out here at night?”

Ben was nervous but boldly said, “Don’t worry, we’ll face it together.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Uncle Luke says you should be aware of your surroundings, I think he meant using the Force, but there is a taller tree over there that might work in the meantime.”

The pair set off, Ben keeping a fairly slow pace so Rey could keep up.

The sun began going down and Ben felt something like fear coming from Rey, “Rey, are you alright?”

She had put on a brave face, but the care in Ben’s face undid her, “I’ve never been outside at night.” Her face crumpled.

“And you’ve heard the scary stories about forests at night. Mom kinda gets upset when people tell those stories to young kids.” Ben pulled Rey into a hug, “You’re safe with me Rey.”

She returned the embrace, “I know I’m safe with you.”

“It’s getting dark, let’s find someplace to settle in for the night.”

There was a big tree that had a hollow near its base. It was close to but not next to a small clear stream. They unpacked the bundle, laying down the clothes to sleep on.

“What have you got on that belt?” Ben had taken his off and laid it out, but there was nothing but a hook on it.

Rey had been checking the inside of the boots, “Let’s see.” She untied the belt and laid it on top of Ben’s. She had a clip like the one on Ben’s belt, but she also had other things like a multitool, a place to attach something else, a pouch for a comm unit, and a collapsible canteen. 

“I’ll go fill this at the stream.” Ben said.

“Don’t leave me!” Rey cried, tears leaking from her eyes. 

“Hey, I’ll be right back. Rey, I’m not leaving you.” He reached out and wiped away her tears, “I’ll be quick.”

Once back they snuggled together under the cloak as the sky darkened and two more moons appeared. 

Rey finally said, “My parents left me on Jakku, they said they would come back for me. They haven’t.”

Ben rubbed her arm, “My parents are sending me to train with my Uncle Luke, as a Jedi.”

“A Jedi!” Rey whispered in awe.

“It’s going to be a lot of work and responsibility.” 

Rey shifted as her stomach grumbled, “So hungry.”

“I am too, but I don’t recognize anything safe. Uncle Chewie says that berries and mushrooms can be very dangerous in one place and very safe in another. Best avoided unless you are absolutely certain.”

Rey grumbled but snuggled against Ben under the cloak and they finally drifted off to sleep.

They found themselves at the base of the tall tree toward noon of the next day. “It’s so big!”

“Tall trees have big bases.”

“Uncle Chewie?”

“Some old Jedi saying that Uncle Luke quoted. Jedi sayings all sound like that.” 

“You’re not going all the way to the top are you?”

“I shouldn’t have to. Just high enough to see what’s around us. Wait for me right here, okay?”

“Okay.”

Ben gave her a cheeky smile and she smiled in return as he began climbing the tree. 

The tree was tall with craggy bark but few lower branches. Luckily the branches became more numerous as he went higher. Ben took his time occasionally glancing down to check on Rey, who was walking in circles around the bottom of the tree.

Finally he determined he was high enough. He looked around at the area. He saw they were in a deep basin, huge rock walls climbing high. He studied the walls and saw a gap in the south. Bracing himself carefully he repeated the Wookie call. He listened and after a few moments began climbing back down.

Rey gave him a hug when got back down. “I heard the Wookie call.”

“I thought since I was up there I’d give it a shot.” He grabbed a twig and smoothed out a section of dirt. “We are in a big round basin, huge rock walls all around with a gap down here.”

“Were the stream leaves the basin?”

“Yeah. I think if we follow the stream we’ll be okay.”

“But what then? What will happen to us?”

“I’ve got an idea. Now I know the stars and moons I can try to reach my Uncle Luke through the Force and he might be able to find us.” He looked up and saw the scared look on her face. He held out his hand, “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Rey took his hand and shouldered the bundle, “I’m with you.”

“I’m going to marry you someday.”

Ben smiled and looked at Rey who had said this in all seriousness. “Really?” 

“My mother said I should marry someone who makes me feel safe and happy.” She said as she used the stout stick to help her on the uneven ground. “She always told me I’d find my soulmate someday, prince or no prince.”

Ben chuckled, “Really?”

Rey gave him an affectionate tap with her stick, “What’s so funny?”

“My mother and I are the last members of the Alderaani royal family. Dad says that Mom occasionally gets offers for me, so you might have competition.”

Rey smiled and held up her staff. “I have a stick,”

Ben laughed and lifted her over a side stream, then hopped over himself. “I feel safer already.”

Chewbacca made a mournful noise, almost an automatic response to Ben trying the call again. Poe gave the Wookie’s arm a pat, “They are resourceful kids.”

“Keep your opinions to yourself, Rebel Scum.”

Chewie roared at the First Order shuttle crew and General on the other side of the large cell. 

“Yeah! What he said!” Finn said.

“The children approach the first test.” Intoned one of their hooded faceless captors.

“I can’t wait for the Supreme Leader’s restoration so we can get away from the stench.” General Weiss said with a sneer.

Poe stuck out an arm to stop Chewbacca, “Not everyone understands that aftershave and cologne should be used sparingly in confined spaces.”

Ben paused as they walked along the stream. “Ben?” She looked at the bank of trees he was looking at. “Are you feeling that too?”

“Yes, come on, let’s take a look.” They pushed to the trees and found a small clearing. They   
stayed to the edge of the clearing as they studied the dais in the center of the clearing.

“It’s a trap, it has to be.” Rey said. 

Ben studied it. “How many fairy tales did you read?”

“A lot. How many have you read?”

“A lot and I was reading some when I fell asleep in that library.” He checked that the bundle was secure, “Stay close and keep that stick ready.” 

They made their way to the dais and Rey asked, “What’s that?”

Kylo Ren’s crossguard lightsaber sat on one side of the dais and a standard survival packet on the other. “It’s a lightsaber.” Ben studied it without touching it, “Uncle Luke said that there was a link between a Jedi and their lightsabers. He said you could use the Force to call a lightsaber to your hand, but it always feels more right when it’s your lightsaber.” He studied it, “This feels wrong.”

“But not the survival pack.”

“No, not that, let me see your staff, you start running and I will catch up.” Ben said, getting off the dais and hooking one of the straps, “Go!”

Rey turned and bolted for the safety of the trees, Ben yanking the pack off the dais and following her.

The faceless captors milled around after the children fled the clearing, then they wandered back to the workstations on the wall. 

Poe said, “Well, that didn’t go as planned, now did it.” 

Finn looked at Poe, “There’s a plan?”

“There has to be. Doesn’t have to be a plan we understand or even a smart plan.”

Chewbacca grumbled but was more focused on the hologram watching the children.

Finn snorted, “It’s definitely a stupid plan if it can be defeated by a pair of kids.”

Ben and Rey found an outcrop of rocks and tucked themselves in to go through the survival kit. They each pulled out a quarter portion of the rations and reconstituted the bread portion. Ben ate his while comparing the contents to the list on the lid.

“Something wrong?” Rey asked around the mouthful of reconstituted bread in her mouth.

Ben frowned as he looked back and forth from the contents to the diagram on the flap, “Things are missing, like an emergency beacon and flares.” 

Rey tugged on his arm and he pulled her close. “But we have the important stuff. Rations and each other.”

“Rations and each other.” He agreed.

Poe shook his head. “I wonder if the General knows that her son knows just about every bawdy song in the galaxy.” He looked at Chewbacca who huffed something that sounded like a denial. “He climbs a tree just like you do.” Chewbacca made a proud noise and settled back in his seat. “I thought so.”

Ben paused as a breeze brushed past both children. “Ben, what’s wrong?”

“I felt something in the Force, something big. Something just ahead.” He looked around, only calming down when Rey took his hand. 

They rounded the corner of the stream to find a beautiful translucent figure seated on a wide flat stone. Tears sprung to Ben’s eyes as he choked out, “Mom?”

The Force ghost of Leia reached out one of her hands, “Ben,” then reached out her other hand and said, “Rey.” Once she had the children close to her she said, “I am so proud of how brave you have been up to now. Ben, you have passed a crucial test and I am proud of you. You and Rey have been taken by some nefarious people with malicious intent. You must continue to be brave and clever.”

“But you’re gone.”

Leis pulled her son’s face close, “I may be gone, but you have Rey. She loves you…”

“My soulmate?” 

“Yes,” she planted a kiss on his forehead, “I love you, Ben.”

“Love you, mom.”

Leia pulled Rey in and kissed the girl on her cheek, “May the Force be with you both.” She said before fading away.

Ben slumped against the rock, openly sobbing. Rey sat next to him, rubbing his back as he cried, her own tears flowing freely.

“General Weiss!” The shuttle pilot called, inadvertently drawing everyone’s attention.

“Who is he talking to?”

“He just used the word ‘mom’ but there’s no one there.”

Poe was now at the hologram, “Oh no, no, no, no,” Poe watched the children, interacting with an invisible entity, “Oh no, no, she can’t be dead.” He and Finn exchanged glances with Chewbacca. They watched as Ben collapsed and Rey comforted him. Chewbacca made a sound of grief. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Hey!” Poe pounded on the security field, “Jailer! I need your attention!”

The robed figures ignored Poe, but they were distracted by something, milling around in confusion at the children’s reaction.

“Don’t ignore me, something has happened!” Poe shouted, “You bastards! Do you get off on torturing children?!”

A hard rain had Ben and Rey taking shelter under a large fallen tree.

“Mom was scared of how strong I am with Force. I know she tried not to let it show, but I knew.”

“Because of the Force letting you know that.”

He gave a chuckle. “Yeah.” His face crumpled, “I’ve always felt so alone.”

Rey gave him a squeeze, “No more. I’m here now, you’ll never be alone again.”

Ben and Rey repeated their cautious approach to this dais, edging around the edge of the clearing until they got close to it. “Too bad we don’t have glasses.”

“Nope those were also missing from the previous bag.” Ben said, as they walked toward the dais. It was set up like the other one, a lightsaber on one side and another emergency kit. Ben looked at Rey, “Rey?” he saw the softness in her face, “Rey, is this lightsaber calling to you?”

“I feel like it belongs in my hand.” Rey reached out then pulled her hand back.

“If it’s calling you, you should take it.”

Rey faced Ben, “Together or not at all.”

Together the children reached out and lifted the lightsaber. They hung onto each other as energy swirled around them. Screams of agony were ripped from their throats as a tremendous change happened.

The pair collapsed to the ground, the lightsaber falling from their grip, Ben landing on top of Rey. They lay there looking deeply into each other’s eyes, finally closing the distance and kissing. The kisses were chaste at first but became quickly more passionate.

Poe sighed, “Oh come on…” and covered his face, “A time and a place!”

Weiss was stunned into deep shock for a moment, then crowed, “Just a distraction!” 

Ben reluctantly freed one hand from touching Rey to pick up the lightsaber, then rolled onto his back, taking Rey with him, activated the lightsaber and flung it into the air.

Rey called it back to her and then pulled away from kissing Ben, “Show off.”

Ben looked up at Rey, as the spy camera debris fell nearby, “Isn’t that what people in love do? A bit of showing off?”

“Really?”

“My dad once won a planet in a card game to impress my mother.”

“How about we get dressed and find these nefarious people and free our friends.”

“General Weiss is scum.”

Rey smiled at him, “Don’t hold back, tell me what you really think.”

He smiled up at her and pulled her down for another kiss. 

The hooded figures were in some state of crisis. Poe whispered to Finn, “Keep your eyes peeled for an opening.” 

General Weiss boasted, “Once the Supreme Leader gets here you will be our prisoners.”

The double doors at the end of the control room opened and a black hooded figure entered and slowly walked in. The other faceless figures turned to it, then began to move toward it and raised blasters from their robes.

They fired and the figure revealed herself to be Rey when she pulled out her lightsaber and deflected the bolts.

Suddenly the figures dropped and Rey closed her lightsaber, then set to work on the security cell.

“Are you hurt? Any of you?”

“We’re fine.”

“What have you done to the Supreme Leader, Rebel Scum?”

Rey ignored Weiss and shouted over her shoulder, “Ben!”

Ben entered and ignored Weiss’ fawning and studied the panel that Rey was looking at. “Plan B.” He unholstered Chewbacca’s bowcaster and fired at the panel. 

Once the door was opened Ben caught Weiss’ eyes, “You will come with us.”

“We will come with you.”

“Still creepy.” muttered Poe as he handed out blasters.

Ben held out the bowcaster to Chewbacca. The Wookie took it and growled out something that made Ben smile sadly, “She’s gone. And we should leave, this facility is building to an explosion. Some kind of automatic self destruct if things went wrong.”

“The Falcon is close.” Rey said.

“Of course it is.” Ben said following Rey out of the hall.

The group made it out and they boarded the Millennium Falcon, Ben seeing something he didn’t like. “They’re launching fighters!”

The Millennium Falcon took to the air as Poe and Finn secured Weiss and the shuttle crew, “Where is he?” the ship lurched and Poe poked his head into the cockpit. “Where’s Ren?”

“Judging by the way the fighters are disappearing, Ben’s in the gunner’s seat.”

“Not to be pushy but are we going to lightspeed any time soon?” Ben said over the speaker, “It’s awfully cramped in here and these droid fighters are just relentless.”

Chewbacca yowled out a response.

“Okay, granted, last time I was in here I was smaller. Again, lightspeed?”

When Poe got back to the gunner’s seat he had to stifle a snicker at the tall and broad man awkwardly climbing out of the tunnel. Before Poe could say anything Rey ran past him and with a cry of “Ben” gleefully embraced Ben. Poe realized he didn’t have the heart to demand Ben be cuffed.

“Rey, Commander Poe has questions.”

Rey clung to him tighter. “Ben…”

“I have to let you go long enough to give Commander Poe the codes he needs to crack open the First Order systems. Kylo Ren is dead, it’s time to do the same to the First Order.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Together or not at all” is a Doctor Who quote.  
> The planet Ben mentions comes from the Expanded Universe book Star Wars the Courtship of Princess Leia by Dave Wolverton


End file.
